


Hymenated - Nephilim

by forlovedones



Series: The Hymenated Series [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: BAMF Dean Winchester, Bottom Dean Winchester, Canon Compliant, Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Curses, F/M, First Time, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, Genderswap, M/M, Mpreg, Re-Hymenated Dean Winchester, Season/Series 14, Season/Series 15, Smart Sam Winchester, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-05-12 18:29:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19234705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forlovedones/pseuds/forlovedones
Summary: What if Dean getting a magic vagina is exactly the opportunity Cas has been waiting for?Teaser:“You are not a lesbian, Dean.”Dean thought maybe he should laugh.“You are a man.  Strong in both virility and character, embodying natural characteristics associated with masculinity and patriarchy.  The state of your genitalia could never change that. [...] But that doesn’t mean that this change doesn’t also warrant... other changes.”“What?” Dean asked, confused.“I mean changes to the status of our relationship,” Cas stated frankly."What-?" Dean nearly squeeked.(Part of a series of one-shots with a common theme, written because I have a very specific kink: canon-compliant Winchesters with magical girl bits. No boobs, no cross dressing, just the lower fun parts. ... Yes I am ashamed. Enjoy! :D)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Architexquisite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Architexquisite/gifts).



> Written by request:
> 
> "Please write more of these! Would love one where the change is permanent for Dean (and he's super self-conscious about it at first), in a Destiel version - even better if you can include eventual pregnancy!"
> 
> Set in Season 14-ish, during an imaginary time when our four boys are living in the bunker alone and are all healthy and have souls and aren't about to die of anything in particular. So like... my djinn world basically. P:
> 
> I've never written Destiel before... wish me luck! ^_^;

Dean watched the girl fall into the Fountain of Maidenly Virtue and knew he didn't have a choice. He took two long strides, a third up onto the rocks rimming the large well, and dove in head first.

They'd brought Jody and Claire along with them for just such an instance as this, but one of the fertility gods they were hunting had them both pinned down a mile from there. Not their fault; none of them were as young as they used to be, and this godly power couple was whipping their tails.

It was warmer than he'd expected. He could see the small girl in the water below him. He got a hold under her arms and began to sink at an alarming rate – like she was made of lead, something unnatural trying to swallow her whole in the depths below.

He got a hand and a foot dug into the rock siding to stop their descent. Then he pushed and swam his way up. They only had about fifteen feet to go but it took him almost a full minute to do it, like fighting a waterfall.

Cas was there to pull them out as soon as their heads cleared the surface. He grabbed them both by the scruff of their jackets and lifted them out in one effortless movement, like they were a pair of wet cats.  He dropped them softly onto the forest floor beside him.

Dean shook water out of his eyes in time to see Sam stab the male fertility god – the one that had pushed the girl in – through the heart with the olive tree stake they'd prepared. The god screamed and dissolved into water himself.

Dean turned his attention to the girl. She couldn't be more than ten. He clapped her back to help get the water out. She was pale and shaking but alive – not sacrificed in some ancient gods’ blood ritual. More than worth it.

He'd just have to keep telling himself that.

\---

The worst part was knowing that everyone knew. The rest of the crew had run into the well’s clearing and seen Dean soaking wet and right away knew what that meant; the lore was super clear about what happened to men that were baptized in the Fountain of Maidenly Virtue.

Claire had apologized for not being there in time... but Dean wasn’t sure she would have been strong enough to get out of the well’s vortex anyway, so maybe that was a good thing. Jody couldn’t look him in the eye, probably not sure how to react. Sam was resolute.  They had both known the risks. And Cas…

“Are you alright, Dean?”

Cas placed a hot hand on Dean’s forehead. Between one moment and the next he was dry. Dean chanced a look at his face. Cas looked the same as ever: blank and steady and staring unblinking into Dean's eyes.

He probably didn’t even understand what a change like this would mean, to a man. To a human.

Dean flushed and swiped Cas’ hand away. “I’m fine.”

Sam was all business after that. He made sure the gods’ water puddles were pire burned, that Jody could help get the girl home, and that the well was destroyed. He put Castiel on that job, giving him instructions on how to destroy the whole thing with his angel strength and some purifying charms.

They left the angel there with his truck to finish the job. It wasn’t until they were in Baby on their way back to Kansas that Sam tried to talk about it.

“So… are you…”

“Yup,” Dean said kirtly.

“You’re sure?”

Dean took a second to work up the nerve to reply. “I went to take a wizz and… and checked. It’s gone, Sam.”

“Gone – like, nothing? Then how did you-”

“Jesus, do I have to spell it out?” Dean kept his eyes straight ahead. Sam always did this, waiting till they were in the car and he had nowhere to run. “I’m a fucking chick now, dude. No dick. Just cunt.”

Sam winced at the strong language. Prude. “Look.. I know the lore was pretty finite, but we’ll keep looking – there might be a cure. A counter spell. Something.”

Dean thought of saying something, but didn’t. Instead he turned on the radio, searching the stations. He was feeling Johnny Cash levels of angst.

\---

Dean drove through the night, almost beating his record. Jack was there when they got home. That cheered Dean up a bit: seeing Jack home, healthy and stable, no more issues with his human soul or angelic grace. He would have come with them to hunt the fertility gods if he hadn’t been out shopping when they’d run out the door.

Jack had even heated up some food. Frozen lasagna. It was seven in the morning, but Dean couldn’t feel anything but grateful.

Well, until Jack asked, “So are you a woman now?”

Dean could practically feel Sam jump. He must have texted Jack on their way home. Dean turned to plate himself some pasta.

“Jack, that’s not-”

“You don’t look like a woman, you look like yourself. You haven’t grown any visible breasts and you still have stubble on your face.”

“Jack!” Sam stage whispered.

Dean pulled the whole case of beer from the fridge, grabbed his plate, and headed for his room. He could still hear them talking as he left.

“Look Jack just – just leave Dean alone for now okay?”

“Does it matter what type of genitals a human has?”

Dean slammed his door.

\---

That’s where Cas found him two days later. Two days? Well, maybe. Dean hadn’t exactly been counting.

“Dean. I’m coming in.”

Dean took another swig of whiskey. The door was locked; Cas would go away eventually, like Sam.

Cas didn’t go away. There was a crack of breaking wood, and the door swung open. Cas had snapped the door jam forcing the deadbolt. He didn’t even look fazed as he walked through the now ruined doorway.

Dean sat up. “Sure, come on in.”

Cas closed the door behind him, for all the good it did. “Sam tells me you haven’t been adjusting well.”

“I’m fine.”

“It’s understandable. A change like this can be difficult to accept. Gender dysphoria is-”

“Cas, I said I’m fine!” Maybe Dean said that a bit too loud. Maybe he was a little drunk.

Cas was at his side, gently taking the bottle from Dean’s hand. “You are not ‘fine.’ Sex means a lot to you.”

Dean could feel himself flushing. He looked away. “Whatever. I’ll adjust.” The silence stretched on. He felt the urge to fill it. “I mean it could be fun. I’ve always loved lesbian porn. Now I get to live it right?”

He’d meant it as a joke, but Cas wasn’t laughing. Dean didn’t have the nerve to look at him. Then Cas did something that shocked Dean into looking up: he sat down on the edge of the bed. Dean could probably count on one hand the number of times he’d seen Cas sitting down, and most of those were during Cas’ human faze.

“You are not a lesbian, Dean.”

Dean thought maybe he should laugh.

“You are a man. Strong in both virility and character, embodying natural characteristics associated with masculinity and patriarchy. The state of your genitalia could never change that.”

Dean felt himself flush redder and pressed his knees together, shifting a bit on the bed.

Cas placed a hand on that shifting knee, stilling it. “But that doesn’t mean that this change doesn’t also warrant… other changes.”

“What?” Dean asked, confused.

“I mean changes to the status of our relationship,” Cas stated frankly.

"Changes-?” Dean nearly squeeked.

“I’m talking about the bond I feel towards you, have always felt towards you, and that you feel for me in return. I believe it isn't exclusively familial.  But I also knew that the state of my vessel meant you thought us to be… incompatible. You enjoy heterosexual sex.”

Dean's knee twitched, maybe trying to escape, his body faster than his brain. Cas’ grip didn't waive. His hand felt hot, even through Dean’s jeans.

“Well...” Cas leaned forward on the bed into Dean’s personal space. It had been a long time since Cas had done that. Dean maybe forgot how to breathe. “...I see this as an opportunity. Now… we can have heterosexual sex.”

Dean did remember how to breathe. But now he was doing it too fast. He started to shake his head. “Cas-”

Before he could say anything else, Cas leaned in that last few inches and kissed Dean gently on the mouth. “It’s alright, Dean. I know what to do. Let me show you.” Cas kissed him again and ran his hand up Dean’s leg at the same time. Dean inhaled, a rush of tingling arousal catching him by surprise. He hadn’t expected it, he really hadn’t. Cas took that opportunity to suck on Dean’s lower lip and shift further onto the bed, up on one knee while his roaming hand slid to cup Dean’s crotch. His fingers pressed in between Dean’s legs exactly over his new hole and Dean felt more tingling, a new arousal, similar to what he was used to but… in a different place.

He let out the smallest moan. Cas pressed their foreheads together, his windswept hair tickling Dean’s face. “Dean. I want to do this. With you. I always have. Will you let me?”

Dean knew he should say no. He thought he really should be a lesbian now. He thought it was possible Sam could find a cure. But his legs were shifting apart and Cas’ unnaturally warm hands and pure eyes were doing strange things to his reasoning and he nodded before he let himself think about it too much.

Cas didn’t ask a second time. He shifted forward and got a knee between Dean’s legs, and his other hand gripping Dean’s head. He took control of Dean’s movements and pulled him into another kiss, this one open mouthed and searching and hot. Dean let him. Cas’ first hand was pushing harder now and moving in rhythmic circles, with so much force that Dean was actually shifted backwards on the bed a bit. It made his lungs fill with sudden emotion and Dean gasped, his eyes closing. He put both his hands on Cas’ shoulders, automatically trying to push away from the onslaught of sensations.

The angel didn’t let him. The grip he had on Dean’s neck and crotch kept him locked in place, almost lifting him off the bed, completely unfazed by Dean’s human struggles. His fingers pressed deeper and Dean felt the rough interior of his boxers and jeans push up past his new lower lips and centimeters into his new hole. It stretched tight over the head of it too, the–the clit. Smooshing it flat. The whole area clenched and Dean twisted, curling slightly inward. He tried to close his legs but couldn’t. Cas was already between them. He moaned softly at the trapped feeling.

Cas pulled away from his kiss to talk. His hand moved from Dean’s neck to cup the side of his face. “You enjoy sex. I want to give that to you.” The thumb on his lower hand slid up to press over the flattened clit. Dean’s legs shook. “I want to help you accept your new body…” He rolled the thumb and fingers back and forth, kneading the area. “...as you helped me accept mine.”

Dean was panting now. He wasn’t sure if he was shifting his hips away, or shifting them into Cas’ touch.

Cas continued. “But I also want to make sure you understand. This relationship I want…” He leaned forward, talking into Dean’s ear. “...it’s going to be exclusive. No lesbians. I will be the only one to enter here,” he pushed harder on Dean’s new opening, “to touch you inside.”

Had Cas’ voice always been that deep? The rumbling was doing odd things to Dean’s spine.

Cas touched his forehead to the side of Dean’s head, his grip tightening. “I will always be here for you, Dean. For the rest of your mortal life. I promise. Wouldn’t it be nice to have someone to come home to? To give you this-” he pressed on Dean’s new slit again “-whenever you want it? To have a warm bed, and a warm touch, from someone who loves the righteous man that you are?” Cas seemed to be almost pleading now. “Someone who can support you in the field of battle and off it. I want that with you, Dean.”

Dean couldn’t stand to listen to any more. He turned and kissed Cas, his hands sliding from Cas’ shoulders to cup his face, pulling him in the direction he wanted him to go to make the frantic kiss deeper and stronger. Cas let him. Dean rolled onto his side and Cas did too, and Cas’ lower hand slid to cup Dean’s ass as Dean rolled his hips into Cas’ thigh. He kissed him deeper and gripped his hair with both hands, trying to give an answer without having to say it.

Cas gently pulled away before Dean was ready. Dean tried to push back in, but the angel held him still. “Dean?”

Dean huffed a sigh. “Alright, okay? Yeah. Come on, show me.”

Cas’ eyes lit up – not with grace, but with emotion. He pushed Dean back on the bed, probably harder than he’d meant to because Dean bounced a bit as he landed.

Cas stood up and pulled off his coats and tie, throwing them to the ground as he toed off his shoes at the same time. It was odd that seeing him in just a white shirt and slacks made him seem almost naked.

Cas quickly rolled up his sleeves. Then he was there at Dean’s legs, pulling his socks and jeans off and tossing them aside. That was done unceremoniously. But when Cas reached for Dean’s boxers next he did it almost reverently, pulling them down slowly. Dean was embarrassed to see something wet and sticky stretch away with the crotch as the boxers were pulled off and tossed on the floor too. He was left in just his black t-shirt now.

Cas crawled back onto the bed and gently spread Dean’s legs open, situating himself between them. They both got their first clear look at Dean’s new equipment.

He was still a bit hairy down there, a patch of soft brown fuzz between his legs. His pussy was an open crease between them, ruddy pink from the attention it had been getting, a number of slick, clean folds that still hadn’t opened up completely.

Cas soothed his palms over Dean’s inner thighs, then scratched through the fuzz with his fingertips. Dean gripped the blanket under him to force himself to hold still. Cas spread the folds open with his thumbs and Dean felt cool air enter in. It made him twitch and clench and he felt the hole squeeze shut again. God this was weird.

“Your labia and clitoris are both fully mature and well formed. The vaginal opening is also perfectly situated.”

Dean was stunned. What was Cas doing?

Cas leaned closer and stretched it open again. “I thought so. You have a partial hymen.”

Dean grabbed Cas’ wrists. “Cas, what the hell?! You’re not my – my gynecologist!”

Cas looked up at Dean, and tilted his head. “Dean,” he said almost reproachfully, “this is important. It means you’re a virgin. I will have to be gentle.”

Dean’s ears were burning. “Like hell!”

Cas ignored him. “Don’t worry, I know what to do. I’ll help you.” He laid himself down on the bed between Dean’s legs then shifted forward until his face was inches from Dean’s new pussy, his hands sliding up to grip the inner creases of Dean’s hips.

“Cas- wait-”

“I think it would be best if I brought you to orgasm a few times before actual penetration.” He slid his thumbs down and spread the pussy open again.

“You – what?”

“The secretions will help relax the opening and ease my entry.” Cas leaned in. “Here… I’ll show you.”

“Waitwaitwait-”

Panicking, Dean grabbed Cas’ head to try and push him back. It was like pushing a brick wall. Cas continued his descent and ran his tongue over the small opening. His breath and mouth were hot. Dean gasped.

Cas pushed his thumbs up and Dean felt the tip of his folds pull back and expose his new clit to open air for the first time. He gasped again and gripped Cas’ hair. Cas leaned in and kissed the small nub, running his tongue over it and getting it warm and wet.

Dean couldn’t see what he was doing exactly, but he could feel it. Cas was rocking the nub back and forth with his tongue, kissing and loving the whole area with just the right amount of pressure for long, hot minutes. Dean kept expecting him to pull back for air but he never did. It didn’t surprise Dean too much. He was forgetting to breathe too.

He was gripping Cas’ head almost manically now, unable to control himself. Cas continued relentlessly, pressing and pressing and Dean felt the area swelling in a way that was pretty similar to how it felt when he’d had a cock. The clit was standing free on its own now, so Cas moved his hands lower to tease at Dean’s–what was it?–labia and scratch the inner sides of his thighs.

Dean shivered violently, a shudder running through his whole body. He was panting now, curled up around Cas’ head. He needed a break. Cas wasn’t giving him one. He kept moving and moving and moving.

Dean groaned long and low. “Cas I – I can’t – _haa!_ ”

Cas closed his mouth around the clit and sucked.

“ _Haa – aaa! Mmm!_ ”

He kept sucking, and licking, and now he was rolling his head around as he kept the vacuum pull with his mouth. Dean tried to roll away. Cas moved one hand to grip Dean’s hip and hold him still, cutting off escape. Dean groaned his frustration. It was like lightning, it was like burning.

Cas pushed his other hand up against Dean’s vagina, squishing the whole area with the heel of his palm. The pressure sent tingles – inside. Cas started up a gentle pushing rhythm in time with his mouth and Dean groaned again and curled in tighter, squeezing Cas with his thighs and practically lying on his back. Dean felt his own hips start to shift on their own, not sure of what to do but doing it anyway.

Then Cas stopped sucking and stuck his tongue into his pussy hole and a finger into the crease around Dean’s clit and rubbed and Dean felt himself fall over the edge. His breath left him in a shuddered exhale and his whole body seized up, squeezing tightly around Cas’ head. He gasped for air and shuddered again, his new insides spasming. He was cumming. God, he was cumming.

Slowly the quaking stopped. Cas gently licked him through it. Dean felt a dollop of pussy juice squeeze out and drip down his crease. He shivered one more time and felt the area relax.

Cas sat up slowly and eased Dean into lying down with a hand on his chest and shoulder. Dean hit the pillows and blinked at the ceiling as he tried to catch his breath. His fingers and toes were tingling.

Cas was rubbing his abdomen soothingly. “There. That’s one.”

Dean rolled his head loosely over to try and focus on Cas’ face. “Huh?”

“It’s a good start,” Cas said. “We will try for another one in a moment.”

“Woah, Cas,” Dean said, trying to shake off his lethargy. He pushed himself up onto his elbows. “Wait. I don’t think I-”

Cas leaned down and kissed Dean’s mouth. Dean blinked as he looked into Cas’ serious gaze. He closed his eyes as Cas leaned in again and kissed him over and over.

Dean lied back down without really thinking about it. Cas was really good at this, somehow. They kissed for long moments, Cas’ arms bracketing Dean’s head, Dean’s hands roving over Cas’ back. It was surprisingly muscular. Dean enjoyed how hard the muscles felt under his fingers and palms.

Cas kissed him deeper and ran his tongue over Dean’s, in and out and rolling side to side. Dean followed it hypnotically. His body was tingling again. Cas pressed down with his hips and Dean gasped as he felt his heartbeat pulsing in his swollen cunt. He began to pant into the kiss as Cas rocked his hips gently into Dean’s crotch, the silk of his suit pants sliding smoothly and warmly over the whole area. Dean spread his legs wider.

He lifted his head to follow Cas as the angel pulled away. Cas gently pushed him back down and shifted his hips away too. Dean blinked his eyes open.

“Not yet,” Cas said, “you need more preparation. Trust me.” He slid his fingers down and over Dean's crotch. It was wet and squishy now. He rolled the fingers around a bit to get them wet with Dean’s own juices, then gently rubbed the pads of his fingertips over the small opening. It stretched back and forth as he rubbed. Dean groaned and closed his eyes again, gripping at the blankets. This wasn’t so bad. He could deal with this.

Slowly the opening seemed to stretch bigger as Cas rubbed at it, and his fingertips started to catch at the opening each time he moved. The fingers were sliding smoothly now in Dean’s cum. The heels of his feet were sliding on the comforter as he shifted. He wished Cas would touch his clit again.

Cas went from rubbing the opening with all his fingertips to just his middle finger, and with a twist of his wrist the finger slid into the hole. Dean hissed his surprise. It didn’t hurt but it felt… weird.

Cas soothed his hip with his other hand. “I’m starting now.” He pushed the finger in as far as it would go.

Dean squirmed at the feeling. He wasn’t sure he liked it. “Cas…”

Cas moved his other hand from Dean’s hip to his crotch, and pressed Dean’s clit flat with the heel of his hand. Dean gasped and arched up.

Then Cas started moving. He twisted the finger in and out with a thrusting motion, and moved the heel of his other hand over the clit in a matching pressing rhythm. Where the hell had he learned this? Dean started panting and arched up into it again, lifting his hips off the bed. Cas thrust and thrust and Dean barely noticed when he added another finger, the two twisting inside him as Cas thrust in and out.

He felt the third one. It filled him tightly inside, and he could feel himself stretching with a dull sense of pressure and maybe pain. Cas held them there, inside for long moments while Dean adjusted. Then he bent his fingertips into the walls of Dean’s vagina and pressed and Dean moaned and pushed down into it. Cas started thrusting with vigor then, in and out with a twisting motion, occasionally spreading the fingers wider to stretch Dean from the inside out. Cas switched from pushing on the clit with his palm to rolling it with his thumb, Dean’s own spreading juices making the slide slick and fast. Dean gasped for air and his hips rolled in figure eights.

Cas shoved the three fingers in as deep as they’d go again and explored Dean’s inner lining. It was like he could almost reach where Dean was tingling the most, but not quite. Dean groaned his frustration. “God, Cas- Cas-”

Cas’ hands should have been tiring by now. They weren’t. They sped up instead, thrusting in and out of Dean’s wet pussy and rubbing Dean’s slippery clit, the tip of it, the sides, the crease of its pocket, the bottom. Dean was having trouble breathing again. His legs were spread wide around Cas, giving him more room. He hooked his ankles around Cas’ back to give himself some leverage as he rocked into Cas’ hand with tight pulls from his legs and abs. It felt so good. It was so overwhelming. His eyes were unfocused and his tongue was almost hanging out of his mouth as he panted. God, it felt so good.

His orgasm caught him by surprise again. It started with a shuddered breath as his thighs twitched. He felt his insides tighten around Cas’ fingers, unable to squeeze all the way shut as Cas held him open. That made it feel even better somehow, the euphoria drifting up his insides and pooling in his chest. He spasmed around the fingers and Cas held still and let him.

“That’s two. Do you need another?”

Dean groaned, and rolled his head to the side.

“You seem to be sufficiently stretched. I think you might be ready for full penetration.”

Dean wasn’t really processing what he was saying by this point. He was too busy trying to get oxygen back into his brain. He could hear Cas rustling down between his legs as he shifted around. When he came back, it was without pants.

Dean got his eyes open in time to see Cas take off a pair of baggy white boxers, revealing a long, curved, hard cock. Dean opened his mouth and let out a small noise. He’d meant to tell Cas that maybe they should wait a bit and try again tomorrow, but he got distracted imagining how that would feel inside him. That could reach in deep, very deep. It would fill him up. It would be so hot inside him.

He squirmed as he felt his heart beat like a drum in his crotch. Damn he was a slut already. That was fast, even for him.

Cas crawled back onto the bed and got his arms under Dean’s legs, lifting them with ease. Dean felt himself opening up as he folded slightly, his hips rising up off the bed in Cas’ grip. Cas slid forward on his knees and lined himself up. “Dean. Are you ready?”

Dean met Cas’ eyes and nodded automatically. Cas slid forward. Then Dean realized their mistake. “Cas wait! Shit shit-” He rolled over, straining his back. He fumbled blindly with his bedside table and almost pulled the whole drawer out. His questing fingers found what he was looking for. “Fertility gods, remember?” He slapped the condom into Cas’ palm.

Cas looked at it like he didn’t know how to use it. Which… maybe he didn’t. Dean sat up and took it from Cas’ fingers, tearing the wrapper open. “I’m a chick now. We need protection.” He steeled his nerve and slid the condom over the head of Cas’ cock, rolling it down with nervous fingers. Then, just to prove – something – he slid his fingers back up the length of the cock too, and played with the tip for a bit. Cas was watching him seriously, his eyes focused intently on Dean’s face.

Dean lost his nerve and flopped back down on the bed. “There. Now, get it… get it wet on uh… on me.” He could feel himself flushing again. This was so weird. Maybe Dean liked weird.

Cas gently spread Dean’s legs again and leaned in. He rubbed his erection over the outside of Dean’s wet crotch, covering the condom with his pussy juice. He slid some of it around with his fingers too, then seemed to forget his objective as he humped Dean's crotch for a bit with slow, focused thrusts. Dean liked that too. Maybe they could just do this instead.

Cas had other ideas. He lifted Dean’s legs again, and lined up his tip. “Are you ready, Dean?”

Dean wished he’d stop asking stuff like that. “Just… just do it.”

Cas frowned, and leaned away. “Dean?”

Dean groaned his frustration. “Would you just fucking do it already?”

Cas soothed Dean’s legs with his palms. “I would understand if you’ve changed your mind.”

Dean glared at him. Stupid fucking selfless virgin angel, driving him crazy! “I want to! Jesus! Fuck me Cas! Pile drive me with your big freaky angel cock! Pop my cherry virgin pussy!”

Cas’ grip on Dean’s legs slipped a bit, and his face showed his first bit of emotion since this whole thing started. He was turning pink. “Dean,” he said with a bit of shock and reproach.

Dean wasn’t sorry. He gripped Cas with his legs and shoved his hips forward. “Come on angel, fuck the fear of God back into me would you! Save my eternal soul with a sprinkle of that holy angel spunk! Shove your big fat staff of Moses into my-”

Cas quickly leaned forward and covered Dean’s mouth with a hand to make him stop. “Dean, just because you’re nervous doesn’t mean you should use such profanities-”

Dean nipped Cas’ hand and Cas pulled it back like he’d been burned. Dean grinned ferally. “Then get a move on already!”

Cas did. He lifted Dean’s hips back into position, lined himself up, and slowly began entering into Dean’s vagina. Dean threw an arm over his eyes. He couldn’t watch.

Cas was so gentle, so very gentle, it was maddening. He pushed in in small, even thrusts, slowly increasing the depth each time with a measured roll of his hips. For someone who had only ever had sex once, he seemed to have remarkable control over the situation. When Dean hazarded a peek he saw that Cas was watching where their bodies connected with rapture, maybe reverence.

God that was hot. Dean couldn’t help it, he started shifting in sync with him. “Yeah Cas… yeah... just like that…” Cas picked up his speed in reply, and Dean moaned. The slide was starting to build something in him. He’d never felt anything like it before. Maybe it felt… felt… “Feels good Cas…. you’re filling me up.”

“Dean…” Cas switched from watching their bodies to watching Dean’s face. He made a particularly deep thrust then and Dean gasped, his chest rising and his head falling back.

That seemed to be all Cas could take. He gripped Dean’s hips, rose up on his knees, and thrust in deeply now, his whole cock planted in as far as it would go. Dean could feel it all the way inside, stretching his vagina to conform around the new shape. It pressed all the way to the back, pushing right on that area that had been tingling since Cas started touching him. He needed more. “Fuck me,” he begged, “fuck me. Cas. Cas!”

He did. Cas thrust in and out with big rolls of his hips, pulling almost all the way out and pushing all the way back in. The pace was almost agonizing but it was so good too. Dean could feel every moment of it, hot and stretching. He was on fire. He gripped his hands behind Cas’ neck, pulling himself up. Cas didn’t bend at all under the added weight and kept up his thrusting like it was effortless.

Dean squeezed the muscles of his pussy around it and moaned. If he had a cock he would have spilled by now. The sensations were mounting exponentially. He didn’t know how much more he could take. He could barely breathe. “Cas… yea-yeah baby… Cas… _uhh_ …”

Cas sped up then, leaning farther forward, moving Dean's whole body up and down with his hands in time with his thrusting hips. Dean felt used and helpless, forced to take everything he was given. The cock head hammered on the back of his pussy and he lost control of his legs as they shook with each thrust. He hugged Cas tighter around the neck, burying his face in the angel’s shoulder and sobbing with each exhale. It was too much. He couldn’t do it. It was too much. Was it always going to be like this? Was it ever going to end? He moaned at that thought and finally tumbled over the edge as he came for a third time, this one longer and deeper than the last two combined. He could really feel it this time as his insides convulsed. Cas kept thrusting through it. Dean's nipples tightened under his shirt and he arched his back, none of him touching the bed anymore, his whole front pressed flush to Cas’ chest. Cas simply shifted one of his hands up to the small of Dean’s back to hold him there and buried his own face in Dean’s neck in return, still sliding Dean’s whole body up and down his cock without faltering.

“Cas please- please-” Dean moaned. “I can’t- I-”

Cas held him tighter, fucked him harder. “Yes you can, Dean,” he growled, “you’re doing so well. So good for me. So perfect.”

Dean moaned again weakly, his arms shaking. His eyes felt wet.

Cas rubbed his forehead in Dean’s hair. “So brave and beautiful. So perfect. My Dean…” A few more thrusts and he finally stuttered with a small gasp that Dean almost couldn’t hear over the thunder of his own blood rushing in his ears. Cas pushed his orgasm into Dean’s womb with gentle, deep thrusts before sighing and finally setting him back down on the bed. He thrust in one more time while rubbing his palms over Dean’s chest, making the man shiver again and roll his head weakly on the pillow.

\---

Dean showed Cas how to roll off the condom and throw it away. Cas showed Dean the porn-tube site he’d watched to learn more about sex, in preparation for making his move. It all looked fake and stupid to Dean. Cas was just a natural.

\---

A few days later Dean got Jack to help him and Cas move a king size bed into his room. Cas didn't sleep but he liked to spend the night with Dean anyway as part of their 'new relationship,' and Dean's twin definitely wasn't cutting it for two full sized men. Cas had said he could stand all night and just watch. Dean had said absolutely not. The new bed took up most of the room but Dean didn't really mind.

That led to Dean having to give Jack a birds-and-bees talk. He got through it okay. It wasn't the first one he'd ever given. Speaking of which, where was Sam?

Apparently Sam had spent the whole week in the archives looking for a cure for Dean and didn't even know what they'd been up to in the rest of the bunker. It was Dean that reluctantly went to sit with his brother and tell him not to bother looking anymore. Because he was… fine with it. How was he fine with it? Well certain things had- had changed and-

He just was okay?

Sam had looked up, confused, and probably noticed a few choice bruises on Dean's body, and the way Cas was hovering just outside the room, and he was supposed to be super smart so Dean didn't have to spell everything out for him right?


	2. Chapter 2

Dean gagged a bit and pulled back.  Cas was up on his elbows where he lay on their new bed, watching him.  “It’s okay, Dean, this isn’t necessary.”

“Shut up I can do it,” Dean said stubbornly and leaned back in.  He’d known a few girls who could roll on a condom with their mouth and he wanted to try.  It’s just the stupid thing kept getting stuck. He pushed the cock back into his mouth and tried to roll it farther with his lips and tongue and got it another inch down.  Then Cas’ cock hit the back of his throat and he coughed and sat back up.

Whatever. He’d almost done it. Not his fault Cas had a freaky long dick. He rolled the last inch down with his hands and glanced back up at Cas.

He was getting used to reading Cas’ bedroom face.  It was hard, because he was pretty sure Cas didn’t really have to breathe and therefore didn’t really get flushed or short of breath, but there was something in the intensity of his gaze and the tightness of his muscles that told Dean he’d pushed some fun buttons.

Dean grinned. Time to try something else he’d always wanted to.

He could feel he was already starting to get wet inside, from just imagining how that cock was going to feel in him. He rubbed it through the spit-slick condom to make sure it was as hard as it would get, standing almost straight up away from Cas’ crotch. Then he got up on his knees overtop it and started to lower himself down, directing it with his hands.

The cock was pushing on his pussy folds weirdly.  He got his other hand down there to spread himself open and expose the hole, and started lowering himself slowly with the muscles of his thighs and ass straining.

Cas reached up then to hold Dean’s hips, to help bear some of the weight.  Dean shook him off. “Hands off angel, the Cowgirl does the riding."

Cas obeyed and put his hands back down on the bed.  Dean finished lowering himself down and sat splayed on Cas’ hips, the cock pushing deeper inside than Dean had ever felt it.  He fought to keep his legs from shaking at the feeling.

“The horse doesn’t do any touching in this position?” Cas asked with the usual tilt of his head.

The horse. Dean snorted. “Well… yeah I guess.  I mean I’d play with their boobs a bit and stuff.”

Cas immediately reached up to pinch at Dean’s pecs, squeezing the whole area between his thumbs and forefingers.  Dean arched away. “Wait! Let me – let me at least start first.”

Cas laid his hands back down, looking a bit mulish.

Dean took a deep breath, then rose up on his knees and immediately lost the cock as it slid out.  “Shit.” He reached between them and got it lined up again. Maybe he was too big for this? But he knew that wasn’t true.  He’d had plenty of tall partners before.

He sank back down on the cock and started with some short bouncing.  That kept everything in place. He rolled his hips forward a bit as he bounced up and down on his knees and had to open his mouth to start panting.  Yeah, that was doing it.

He put both his hands on Cas’ chest for leverage and was surprised yet again at how hot Cas was.  His vessel ran at high temperatures, like a furnace. Dean loved it.

With the added leverage Dean had no trouble lifting higher and falling down farther onto the cock where it rubbed the front walls of his vagina and hammered on the inside with each bounce.  Dean moaned, chasing that feeling.

Cas reached up while Dean was distracted and started playing with Dean’s chest and nipples again.  Dean had never really been interested in that before, but now he seemed to have developed new sensitivity in that area too. Cas’ first gentle touches made Dean’s back arch and shoulders twist.  Was that what it felt like to women? Damn.

Dean rode the cock with large, longer fucks up and down now, rolling forward with each thrust to hit a sensitive spot inside him. God, a few more weeks with Cas and he was gonna have abs of steel.  He moaned as he felt himself getting wetter with each thrust. This was amazing.

Cas pinched both nipples and Dean gasped and froze at the shock that sent through him.  His pussy contracted around the cock. Cas rolled them between his fingers and thrust his hips up and Dean arched into it and moaned.

He shoved Cas’ hands away and Cas frowned.  “I thought I was allowed to do that.”

Dean blushed.  “Maybe… maybe next time.

Cas sighed through his nose and put his hands back down.

Dean started moving up and down again, rolling his hips, and enjoyed the slow build of arousal inside him.  Sex with Cas was great but it was almost too good; now he had control to mount the pleasure at a slower rate, a rate he could process.

He rode down on the cock a few more times and felt something spasm inside.  He paused with the cock seated inside to let the small orgasm play out while he panted. He could feel himself twitching in there.  “Awesome…”

Once he’d calmed down again he continued his slow ride.  He started gripping the cock with new internal muscles on the way up and relaxing on the way down. That was super good.  After another minute he slowed down again to enjoy the way it throbbed.

“Dean…” Cas said below him.

Dean opened his eyes.

“Are you doing this on purpose?”

“Huh?”  Dean looked at Cas... at the way he was frowning, and the way his hands were gripping the blankets on the bed.  Tense, and agitated.

Dean licked his lower lip and grinned.  “Doing what?” he said teasingly, and started bouncing again.

Cas’ expression didn’t change much, but the hands gripping the blankets were shifting slightly, and Dean could hear it tearing under his fingers.  That drove him wild. He rode Cas’ cock faster and harder. “That feel good Cas? Feel good on your fleshy human cock?”

“Yes,” was all Cas said in reply.

“How’s it-” Dean panted, “how’s it feel?”

“As if I weren’t encased in your flesh, but in lightning.”

Dean groaned.  Cas would make this poetry.  “Yeah – yeah…” He rolled his hips and groaned again.  “Fucking lightning…"

Cas slowly shifted his hands from the blanket to Dean’s thighs.  Dean let him. “Or perhaps it’s more accurate to say it feels like the instance before lightning; the positive ions in my clouds building in pressure and heat have yet to find release.”  His tone was a bit accusatory.

Dean laughed, then gasped, that last ride down touching him perfect and pushing him over the edge.  He shoved his crotch as far down on that cock as it would go, and groaned as he came. He'd never get used to it, the way it made his insides catch fire. Best sex of his life, hands down.

Dean sighed as the feelings settled down to something more manageable.

“Is it my turn now?” Cas asked patiently.

“Yeah, sure,” Dean said automatically, blinking up at the ceiling.

“Good.” Cas grabbed Dean’s hips and rolled them forward.  Dean’s world did a somersault as he was flipped onto his back on the bed with Cas on top of him. Cas didn’t waste any time.  He rutted in hard and fast. “I enjoyed that… but it was a bit frustrating.”

“Yeah?" Dean gasped, “sorry.”

“It’s alright.  It’s important that new sexual partners take time to explore different connections and positions.”

Dean groaned, this time in frustration. “You’ve gotta stop quoting those websites to me man.”

“Fine.  Then how about this.”  Cas leaned forward, folding Dean nearly in half as he fucked, and murmured into Dean’s ear.  “I’ve already waited ten years to have this with you. I can easily endure a few more minutes.”

Dean moaned and turned his head to kiss his angel.  “That’s better.”

\---

At some point Dean sent Jack on a grocery run for more condoms. Sam was the one who came back an hour later with a grocery bag and a raised eyebrow.

The bag did have condoms, but it also had birth control pills and tampons. Dean winced at it and shut the door in Sam's face.

\---

A week later Dean was in the kitchen eating stale fruit loops for breakfast while Cas sat watching him, when Sam and Jack came in with paper bags of hot breakfast.  Dean made a happy noise and pushed his bowl away, digging into the to-go bags and pulling out pancakes, eggs and bacon. It took him a moment to notice Sam had a brace on one of his wrists.  “Dude, what happened?”

Jack immediately looked down at the floor.  Sam put a comforting hand on his shoulder. “A case.  It’s no big deal.”

“Case?” Dean growled.  “What case?”

“You didn't even notice we were gone did you?" Sam snorted. "It wasn’t anything big, just a haunted mausoleum.”

“We wanted to give you two a ‘honeymoon’,” Jack told the floor.  “But I… lost control again.”

“You didn’t lose control. I got in the way, and fell.”  Sam went back to helping unpack breakfast. “It’s just a sprain. I’m fine.”

Dean hadn’t sat back down yet.  “And you weren’t even going to tell me?”

“I left you a note.” Sam gestured toward the map room out front.  “I’ll bet you haven’t even left your room.”

Dean sat with a humph.  “Yeah well… it’s my honeymoon right?”

Cas reached over and touched Sam’s forehead. The tall man blinked, and stretched his fingers, then took the brace off.  “Thanks, Cas.”

“It’s no problem,” Cas said solemnly.

“That must come in handy,” Sam said slyly, looking at Dean.

Cas looked confused.  Dean wasn’t going to dignify that with a response.

Dean helped Sam clean up when they were done, which mostly involved throwing out all the empty containers.  Dean threw out the leftover eggs and bacon too.

“Hey,” Sam said, watching them go.

“What? There was something off about them.”

“There was?”

“Wasn’t there?” Dean looked up at Sam.

“Dean,” Cas called from the other room.  Dean left the rest of the mess to Sam and went off to see what his angel needed.

\---

Happy play time was kind of over after that. Cas started taking Jack to the nearest abandoned farmland every day, about two hours away. The pair of them had decided to spend more time trying to help Jack control his powers better.

Dean only got to see Cas late at night while Jack got his necessary two-to-four hours of sleep as a nephilim. That left Dean with Sam to work around the bunker the rest of the time... Which shouldn't have been such a hard change since that was basically his life's default setting, right?

"Dean," Sam said reproachfully.

"Whaaat," Dean complained into the archive table's wooden surface.

"Come on. You've barely cataloged anything."

Dean rolled his head to the side, liking how the cool table surface felt on his head. "Have too."

Sam did that scrunchy thing with his eyebrows and gestured at the index card filing cabinet next to Dean.  "You're still in the B's!"

Dean winced. "Whatever."  He sat up with a groan and grabbed the next pile of index cards and set them on the auto-feed photo scanner Sam had set up with a bunch of extension cords and wires to the laptop. He leaned his chin on his hand as he clicked the settings needed to label the next scan job.

"What, would you rather have my job?" Sam said. He was going through another cabinet with small drawers, but this one was filled with spices and other spell ingredients.

"Nooo," Dean grumbled without looking up.

Sam paused. "You okay man? Are you sick or something?"

"What? I'm fine."

"Oh yeah, you sound fine." Dean didn't answer. Sam hesitated before continuing. "Look I know Cas is only home in the middle of the night these days but you're not in your twenties anymore, you still gotta sleep."

Dean thumped both hands on the table and looked over the laptop at Sam, shocked. "Dude!"

"I'm just saying-"

"Well don't say it!  Goddamn.  I sleep plenty."

Sam looked at Dean, then must have decided to let it go.

\---

Okay that was just a little bit of a lie. It was past midnight. Dean waited until his bedroom door fully closed before jumping out from behind it onto Cas' back. "Boo!"

Cas spun and had Dean pinned to the wall by his neck a foot off the ground before Dean even got to laugh.

He choked out, "Cas! It's just me! Your hot boyfriend!"

" _Dean?_ " Cas dropped him. Dean coughed a bit. "What are you doing?"

Dean laughed and grabbed Cas' tie. "Surprise. Right idea Cas, just be a little more gentle okay?" He pulled Cas up flush with him against the wall.

\---

A few days later Sam found a case not too far off, so the two of them left that night. Dean promised Cas over the phone that he'd call them right away if things got hairy. It made Dean feel fuzzy inside, talking with Cas like that. He tried not to show it.

They got to their hotel late that night, got some burgers from a 24-hour diner, then crashed for the night.

Dean woke up feeling sick. He went to hack a bit in front of the toilet, though not much came out.  Sam came in from his morning run then.

"Ugh Sammy… I think there was something up with my burger yesterday."

Sam didn't answer. Dean finally got up, feeling a little better, and saw Sam standing in the bathroom doorway watching him. "What?"

"Dean…" Sam hesitated.

"What?" Dean repeated as he spit into the sink and started brushing his teeth.

"Have you… had a period yet?"

Dean choked on the toothpaste. He started coughing.

Sam continued, talking faster. "It's just that you've been tired and barely eating and now you're throwing up-"

"Sam-" Dean started with a growl.

Sam shoved a small box at Dean. "I'm just – well just in case."

Dean took the box automatically. _First Response 99.9% Accurate Pregnancy Test Kit_ -

He dropped it on the counter.

"Dean, look, it may be nothing-"

Dean shoved past him and out of the hotel room.

\---

He drove Baby around for quite a while. He saw a few bars. They were all still closed, this early in the morning, but he knew he wouldn't have gone in anyway. Dammit.

\---

Dean sat on the toilet looking at the lines on his stupid piss stick.  God he was such a cliche… sitting alone in a hotel bathroom trying to figure out what had happened.

Sam came back. Dean didn't know where he'd been, he'd just been out by the time Dean came back.

"Is there even a case in this town?" Dean asked.

"No."

Figures. Sam had been pretty vague on the details on their way here. And he'd 'forgotten' the cooler of beer at home, the bitch. Dean was such an idiot.

Sam continued. "They were fertility gods. I don't think there's anything you could have done.  But… their magic was all about blessing women to have safe births… and Cas isn't an arch-angel. I think a nephilim wouldn't kill you."

Dean didn't answer. He threw the stick in the small hotel trash bin.

"Dean…" Sam's voice was strained, like he might cry. "...whatever you decide, I'm with you. Cas doesn't have to know."

Dean looked up at Sam and knew he couldn't have asked for a better brother. Their lives were hell… but he couldn't bring himself to wish for a different one, not anymore. He wondered what a djinn would show him now.

Maybe it would just show him heaven... because he wished he could apologize to Jack's mom. And his mom. Because he'd been wrong. He felt it recklessly, irrationally, fiercely.

\---

Dean didn't want to do this over the phone. He drove through the night, dropped Sam off at home, and went straight to the field Jack and Cas had told him about. He found them just as the sun was rising, the pair of them surrounded by furrows of disturbed earth from Jack's exercises.

Cas had watched him walk over, confused, so Dean just blurted out his news before he lost the nerve to.

It's not fair that Cas is so emotionless most of the time. It made times when he showed real, shocking emotion too stunning. The surprise on his face had quickly turned to elation, and Dean couldn't remember the last time he'd ever been picked up and spun around. Maybe never?

Jack was pretty quick to follow. He picked them both up in a bear hug.  Stupid super-powered angels.  "I'm- I'm gonna be a big brother!"


	3. Chapter 3

Stuff kept appearing in the bunker. Diapers. A crib. Blankets. A car seat. A baby formula espresso machine-

"Seriously, they make those?"

"Yup. We'll need it, since you're kinda boob-less."

-baby clothes, prenatal vitamins, baby monitors, playpen, high chair, bottles, some giant contraption with wires and computer parts and a TV monitor-

"Okay… what the hell is that."

"Ultrasound machine."

"Right. Of course. Where the hell did you guys even get one of those?"

The other three men looked at each other and didn't answer.

Stolen then. Great.

"And one of you is a trained ultrasound-er?"

"Sonographer," Sam supplied. "I'm learning."

"Awesome." Dean thought about burning it all on the lawn outside. He went to make himself a chili cheese hotdog instead.

\---

Dean drew the line when he caught Sam and Cas watching delivery videos together on a laptop. He slammed it shut. "Sam," he said warningly.

Sam looked up at him with infinite patience. "Dean. We can't exactly go to a doctor with this."

"But Jack came out in a flash of light, full grown! We might not need any of this!"

"Yes," Cas said in his slow, reasonable voice, "but it's also possible that we will."

Dean tried to think of something to say to that. He gave up, and walked away.

\---

"Don't be mad, Dean," Cas said in a low voice later that night.

Dean was changing into pajamas. Well… stripping down to boxers and a t-shirt. "Why would I be mad?" he bit out.

"Because you find this whole situation embarrassing, while simultaneously fearing the events that might happen during delivery. And part of you blames me and my grace infused semen for this whole situation."

Dean slammed his dresser drawer shut. He felt strong arms slide around his sides to cradle his belly, and Cas' chin rest on his shoulder.

"Please don't be mad."

Dean sighed through his nose. "I need a drink." He felt Cas stiffen. "Oh calm down I'm not actually gonna get one. Jeez." He turned in Cas' arms. "I don't blame you. This is fine. It's just also horrible, you know?"

"I understand. Like the moment I chose to rebel against Heaven and side myself with a pair of young, reckless heathens in the name of righteousness. I was… elated and terrified."

Dean remembered that day. In retrospect, that's the first time he should have kissed Cas. He'd really made the angel wait a long time.

"So…" Dean asked, knowing Cas would know the answer, "what does the internet say about pregnant sex?"

Cas' expression turned intense. His hands roved from Dean's back to his ass and back up again. "...A lot."

\---

Dean was on his back near the edge of the bed, surrounded by blankets and pillows that Cas had spent more time than necessary stacking around him to support his neck and back and belly. Dean’s legs were over the edge of the bed, hanging over Cas’ shoulders where the angel had been kneeling for what felt like at least an hour now.

Dean decided to try begging again. “Cas come on- come on, don’t your knees hurt?”

“No.”

“Well your-” Dean groaned and stiffened. “Your- tongue must be fa-alling out of your freaking mouth by now!”

“It’s not.” Cas did sit back though, then moved one of his hands off of Dean’s hip to slide it towards where his mouth had been.

Dean felt long fingers slide into him. “Please–please, Cas, God that’s-”

“It feels good, right?” Cas pumped the fingers in and out at a medium pace. “I can tell by the way your inner walls contract around my fingers. You especially enjoy it when I slide them over this-”

“Shit!”

“-spot.”

“Ffuuuckfuckfuck,” Dean said through his teeth, feeling that all the way up his spine. “Cas please–come on, I’m begging!”

“For what?”

What? Had Dean not said? “Just–fuck–I’m super ready, way more than ready!”

“For what?” Cas repeated, like he actually didn’t know.

“Your dick!” Duh!

“Oh. We’re not doing that today.”

Dean thought he must have misheard. “What?”

“Yeah. Some researchers agree that penetrative sex this early in the pregnancy may possibly lead to cramping and excess bloody discharge, putting the baby at risk of a miscarraige.”

Dean thumped his head on his many pillows. “Then what the hell are we doing?!”

“Most researchers also agree that orgasms will help the mother relieve pent up stress and hormones, while your body adjusts to the strains of carrying.”

Dean groaned his frustration. “That is the stupidest-”

Cas chose that moment to start rubbing Dean’s wet, swollen clit with his thumb, and spearing Dean’s even wetter insides with three of his stupid long fingers. Dean gasped and stretched into it and decided that, okay, maybe he’d let Cas do what he wanted. Just one more time.

\---

Dean decided after that that he needed a change of attitude. Indignation-bordering-on-rage was only getting him indulging smiles and eye rolls from those who call themselves his family.

So he spent quite a while enjoying the pampering part of pregnancy, milking it as much as he could. He could get Sam to do pretty much anything. That's probably why it came as a surprise that when he tried to put on jeans for the first time in weeks–instead of wandering around in his dead-guy robe–they didn't fit anymore.

Dean searched his drawers. It turned out that Cas had already bought him piles of sweatpants and shorts for this, as well as some super unflattering t-shirts. He put them on, then drove to the nearest strip mall to buy a few hundred dollars worth of jeans in growing sizes, and comfy soft hoodies. He even worked up the nerve to go into the maternity section and buy some of their manliest, stretchiest clothes. He got Cas a t-shirt that said 'Drinking For Three', as well as a DVD copy of _Three Men and a Baby_ , laughing his head off.

Cas called him on his way out of the mall. "Hey pumpkin," Dean answered, feeling snarky.

"Where are you?"

"In town."

"I'm coming to get you."

"What? What's up? I'm on my way back anyway-"

"Dean, you can't go off by yourself right now!"

Dean slowed to a stop, frowning. "Look Cas, I know you're new to this pregnancy thing, but I'm not an invalid."

"That's not – Dean, do you know what you are carrying?"

"Shopping bags?"

Cas sighed loudly over the receiver.  "Dean please just–hurry back."

Cas and Sam were both waiting for him when he got back to the bunker. At least Sam was sitting at the map table instead of pacing right inside the doorway like Cas. Cas grabbed Dean's bags from him right away. "I could have gotten these things," he said morosely.

"I'm fine. I'm barely showing. It'll be months before I'm big enough to freak out civvies so what's the problem?"

"The problem is the baby you carry is a nephilim!" Cas barked out.

"So? It's not like it's gonna explode!"

Sam cut in. "Dean… nephilim are forbidden by the laws of Heaven, remember?"

"Yeah. Who gives a flying shit what those pricks think."

"But it makes you a target," Cas said. "If my brothers and sisters were to find out about this, you and the child could be an instant focus for their retribution."

Sam nodded. "Even if Heaven's not at its best right now… it's not worth the risk."

That's when it dawned on Dean that he'd been on lockdown in the bunker for weeks now without realizing it. No wonder Sam always volunteered to get Dean whatever he claimed to be craving that day.

"We thought you knew," Sam said, a bit miserably.

"No." Dean said flatly.

"No?" Cas echoed.

"I'm not hiding in my room for nine months. They don't even know where we are."

"But-" Sam started.

"Besides, what about our next hunt? I'd be leaving then anyway right?"

Silence.

"Right?" Dean growled.

\---

Dean refused to back down. He just took to carrying an angel blade with him everywhere, just in case.

\---

"Dean… don't be mad."

Dean held up a hand. "Stop right there, angel. We're not having some sort of weird makeup sex this time."

Cas did stop, but didn't leave.

Dean looked at Cas. “Wait. That’s exactly what you’re doing isn’t it?” He could see it clearly on Cas’ face now. “You read some–some stupid article on how to de-fuse your hormonal pregnant wife!”

Cas paused for a moment before answering. “Make-up sex is a very effective way for couples to-”

Dean shoved him right out of the room and slammed the door.

\---

Dean was all set to be mad at his stupid boyfriend for a good long while, but when he opened his door the next morning and found said boyfriend standing in the hallway right where Dean had left him Dean felt all that drain out of him, like it was never there.

Well… it wasn’t like Dean could banish him to the couch, right? For one thing, they didn’t have a couch. For another… it was hard to stay mad at those stupid pure angel eyes.

\---

Dean was still scanning index cards. At least he was in the R's now. It was so boring… but it was one of the few jobs he felt up to lately, what with his growing beer belly.

Sam was going through piles of boxes from one of the storage rooms. It was mostly the old possessions of a Man of Letters named Cesar Derringer that he must have left behind at some point. Still, nothing was labeled so Sam handled it all with blacksmith gloves and a medical mask, just in case of curses. "So… you're into your second trimester now. Have you guys talked about names?"

Dean made a gagging noise. "You're such a chick, dude."

Sam grunted as he shifted another box. "Oh come on. You know you have."

Okay so maybe they had. Castiel's only request was it wasn't something with -iel at the end. Easy agreement there. "Well… we thought about using a family name, like John or Bobby, or Mary for a girl…"

"Right," Sam said, as if that were a given.

"But then I thought…" Dean hesitated, not sure how Sam would take this. "...maybe Charlie?"

Sam stopped shifting boxes. Dean watched his back, worried. Sam took off the mask and turned toward Dean. He looked like he might cry. "That's a great name."

"Yeah it uh – works for a boy or a girl right?" Dean went back to work, trying to pretend like that hadn't given him the chick-flick-fuzzies.

\---

Their first real problem came up a few weeks later. Dean had found a case: young women were dying at an alarming rate near Denver, Colorado, and they didn't know why. They were being torn to shreds by something and dumped in the desert. Dean caught Sam, Cas, and Jack on their way to the garage. "And what, you were just going to leave me here?"

"Dean-" Cas started.

"We just-" Sam overlapped.

Dean shoved Sam out of the way, pulling out his car keys. "Just for that, Jack gets shotgun this time."

\---

Okay, maybe Dean should have listened to them. He rolled to the side just before a maniac with a switchblade could stab him in the back. Here he was, alone in the desert with a serial killer and an injured woman, covered in red desert sand and ten feet from where his pistol lay.

He was supposed to just be working research on this case, like he'd grudgingly agreed to, but on his coffee run he'd seen a car matching one of their eyewitness accounts pick up a woman and drive away. What the hell was he supposed to do?

Between the screaming and fighting he didn't hear another car pull up. He just saw Cas' shadowed frame appear over the man's shoulder, grab him by his knife arm, and throw him thirty yards. It reminded Dean of that newest Hulk movie. The perp might have flown even farther if he hadn't hit the side of his own vehicle–a silver Volvo–with a sickening crunch, his shoulder breaking clear through the glass of the passenger window.

Dean got back to his feet in time to see Cas was now at the man's side. The angel picked him up by his head and slammed it into the car's roof.

Sam and Jack were there too. Sam went to the woman first, and Jack went to Dean. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah. Heal the girl, will you?"

Jack had been working on healing on command. He nodded and went to help Sam.

Dean picked up his pistol and went to Cas' side. Cas' eyes were on fire, glowing bright blue. He put a hand on the angel’s shoulder to get him to stop hitting the perp. The man groaned weakly, already half dead. He was just a human… a human responsible for at least six girls' abductions, murders, and desecrations, to the point that they'd thought a monster must have done it.

Dean looked at the skinny middle aged white man. A monster had done it.

Sam joined them then. "You can't, Dean."

"Why not?"

"He's human. That's not our job. And,” he sighed, “serial killers have information, info the police and families will need."

Dean thought about it, then shifted and put two through his knee instead. The half conscious man screamed in pain.

Well he still might bleed to death, like two of his victims had. But if he was lucky he'd live to see his trial. And he would never abduct anyone ever again, not with only one good leg. 

Dean felt a familiar hand on his neck. "Dean. Are you okay?" He felt grace flowing into him, like Cas couldn't help trying to heal Dean over a bit of dirt. He felt an old bruise on his shin heal up.

"I'm fine, Cas. We're fine."

They made him sit in the Impala while they handled the cleanup. Sexist.

\---

When they got home the first thing Sam wanted to do was finally test out his ultrasound machine to check on the baby. He'd been watching tutorial videos and reading textbooks for months now. Dean was glad Sam had a respectable career to fall back on if this hunting thing didn't work out.

Dean had to lie down on a table and pull up his shirt while Sam squirted what must be lube all over his belly. Dean winced at it. "Gross!"

"Shut up, you're fine."

"It's cold! And do they have to be here for this?" Dean gestured at his peanut crowd. Cas and Jack were both sitting at the table paying close attention to the proceedings.

"Come on, it's our first time seeing the baby." Sam picked up a weird shaped microphone thing on a wire, turned on the TV, and turned back to Dean. "This might take a while…"

After a half hour of Sam pushing and prodding at him watching what just looked like a bunch of static Dean was ready to break the TV over Sam's head. "Just forget it!" he said for the dozenth time, "Sam it's okay, maybe this is just something you can't learn outside of college huh?"

Sam was still watching the screen with a frown. "Shut up, Dean."

"No seriously, I don't know what you're looking for but-"

"Dean the more you talk the longer this will take! Now shut up and take a deep breath again!"

Dean visualized sticking the stupid ultrasound wand down Sam’s throat as his took a deep breath and held it.

Sam pushed the button that Dean figured must be for taking pictures of the screen. He’d already pushed it a bunch of times before. But this time he finally put the stupid wand down, and turned to pick up one of his textbooks he’d covered in post-it notes and turned to a certain page.

For the first time Dean started to worry. He’d been counting on the fertility gods’ magic but… “Sam?”

“What is it?” Cas asked, voice strained.

Sam looked at Cas, then Dean. “So uh…” He turned to the TV, typing on the keyboard.

“Sam, spit it out,” Dean growled.

Sam brought up the still pictures he’d been taking. He flipped through a few, before stopping on one. “Okay this is the best one I could take. I just wanted to be triple sure before… well…”

“Sam!” Dean couldn’t take much more waffling. He was going to strangle someone.

Sam pointed on the screen. “You see this line?” He pointed at a white line down the center of the picture. “And this shape here,” he pointed at a small white blob on the left, “and this one here,” he pointed at one on the right.

“Yeah? So?” Dean barked.

“The line is a placenta wall. Or, two walls pushed up against each other.”

“Sam if you don’t start making sense I swear to God-”

“It’s twins. Dean, it’s twins.”

\---

**Epilogue**

Dean was at the map table cleaning his guns. He didn't know he had company until he saw a pair of eyes peek over the edge of the table at him. "Hey little man, what's up?"

Charlie grabbed Dean’s fingers and Dean felt the familiar flow of grace up his arm and into his eyes. His sight blurred. He saw visions of Charlie, full grown with a mop of black hair, ruling heaven; Jack leading a pack of nephilim hunters, protecting earth; Trevor – who they’d named after an autistic man Cas had known in heaven – seven feet tall with a splash of freckles, re-organizing hell.

Dean shook off Charlie’s touch with a reproachful look. “None of that, kid. I keep telling you, the future isn’t set in stone. We’re living testament of that right?”

Charlie looked at the ground. “Yessir.”

Gloomy little bastard. He was only four, right? Dean scooted his chair back and sat down on the ground with a sigh, favoring his gimp knee, then pulled Charlie into his lap. “Look. You and your brothers, you could do all that stuff you’re seeing for sure. I know you can. But not because you’re nephilim… because you’re Winchesters. And we get the job done, no matter what.” Charlie looked up at him solemnly with his green eyes. Dean ruffled his kid’s hair. “But if it doesn’t turn out that way that’s okay too. You just do what you think is best, and we'll figure it out.  Together.”

Charlie gazed up at him for long seconds, then hugged Dean around his middle. “Okay dad,” he mumbled into his flannel.

Dean patted his back. Then once again, for the millionth time, was struck by how amazing it was that Charlie was even here and he squeezed his son as tight as he wanted because the kid was part superhuman and he could take it. “Awesome.”

“Awesome,” Charlie echoed from inside the caccoon of his dad's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp there you go... I uh... hope you liked it? *sweat*


End file.
